Love You Like a Love Song
Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Santana with Brittany and Tina performing backing vocals. It is the third performance in the episode. Lyrics Santana (with Brittany and Tina): It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody Will play on and on (With the best of 'em) Santana with Brittany and Tina harmonizing: You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, Incredible Santana with Brittany and Tina: A sinful, miracle, lyrical Santana: You've saved my life again Santana with Brittany and Tina: And I want you to know, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Santana with Brittany and Tina harmonizing: Constantly, Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe What you do to me You just do to me, Santana with Brittany and Tina: What you do Santana (Brittany and Tina): And it feels like I've been rescued (Rescued) I've been set free (Set free) I am hypnotized (Hypnotized) by your destiny (Destiny) You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... (Are...) And I want you to know baby (I want you to know) Santana with Brittany and Tina: I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby Brittany and Tina (Santana): I, I love you (I love you) like a love song, baby (I love you) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) Santana with Brittany and Tina harmonizing: No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are Santana with Brittany and Tina: A song that goes on Santana: And on... Brittany and Tina (Santana): I, I love you like a love song, baby (Oh...I) I, I love you like a love song, baby (I love you) I, I love you (I love you) like a love song, baby (Like a love song) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) I, I love you like a love song, baby (I love you like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Yeah... yeah...) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) Trivia *This is the second time Brittany and Tina are a back-up singers for Prom. They already provided back-up vocals for Blaine in Prom Queen, when he sang I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. *This is the second song for which the lyrics have been changed to fit Brittany and Santana's relationship. Instead of "Boy, you play through my mind" it's "Girl, you play through my mind." The first is I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). *This is one of the few songs where the backup singers sing lines by themselves. *Marshall Williams sang this song in Disney movie, How to Build a Better Boy. Gallery LYLALSB.png ILYLALS.png ILYLALSB.png LoveYouLikeALoveSongGlee.png lovesongasf.png lovesong1.png lovesong2.png lovesong3.png lovesong4.png LYLALS.22222.jpg Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three